


Blood and Smokes

by turnonmyheels



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written: 2005 WishverseVampXander/Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Smokes

Background:

 _Buffy never came to Sunnydale, Willow was bitten during The Harvest and it was her blood that freed The Master. He instructed Luke to bring the one that freed him so he could reward her. The Master turned Willow and kept her close for the next year. Darla and Luke are still hanging around; Angel is puppy._

 _Willow’s first solo outing she grabs Xander and turns him. Being so young she’s not very good at being a sire and The Master sucks up most of her time either having her trained in magic or doing vampire things. Xander is a loud-mouthed, sarcastic, hyper-active vampire who’s far more interested in having fun, fighting, fucking, and feeding to fit in with other more cunning and devious vampires such as Darla and Luke. He gets on everyone’s nerves except for Willow, and the further she gets into magic the less interest she has in him._

 _Enter Spike with Drusilla’s illness and injuries from Prague in tow. They’ve headed to the Hellmouth after Spike searched for a cure for Drusilla in Europe. He realizes the only hope lies with the clan of Aurelius, and as much as he hates attending court he does it for Dru’s sake._

* * *

“Another blood n’ whiskey, mate.” Spike said slapping a five dollar bill on the bar. The Cob’rach demon behind the bar wagged its forked tongue in Spike’s direction and began filling the drink order. “If I’d known I’d still be in this bloody town six months later, do you think I’d’ve brought my princess here?” Spike grabbed the drink and slammed it down. “It’s all ‘kneel here’ and ‘chant there’ and ‘isn’t the Master the greatest fucking thing since blood and smokes’. Not to mention that bloody cunt Darla. Thought I was rid of that bitch for good when she dumped us in China.” Spike lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply before continuing his rant.

“But no, she’s all, ‘it’s your fault William’ and ‘if you’d taken better care of Drusilla you wouldn’t be here so shut up and show the Master the proper respect.’ Well where was she? She’s the one who left _us_. She’s the one supposed to be in charge after she kicked Angelus out. And where was she? I’ll tell you where she was, she was right here in this bloody cesspool of a town spreadin’ her slutty legs for her _Master_.” Spike said imitating Darla with a breathy falsetto that made the Cob’rach hiss in laughter and make him another drink.

“And now, every fucking day at sundown I’ve got to go kneel at the Master’s feet and listen to Luke. _Luke_ \--that shirt liftin’ poofter--lead us all in bloody prayer to his exalted bat-face.” Spike crushed out his cigarette and sucked down another blood and whiskey. “And I’ll tell you another thing, you all may think it’s bloody heaven being out in the open, scaring human’s left and right. But it ruins the bleedin’ hunt! Where’s the fun in human’s not coming out after dark? Wearin’ crosses and carrying holy water around. I haven’t had a decent meal since I got to this damned town.”

Spike crushed out his cigarette and gestured for another drink. “And now, my Dru’s all better and I’m ready to blow this joint and what does she say? She says, ‘Spike, I want to stay here with grandmummy and play with daddy. You go dance and sing with the Black Knight, I’ll find you when the moon turns red and all the dollies are broken. We’ll be a family again, the Black Knight for the King of Cups.’ ”

The Cob’rach looked confused and Spike smiled indulgently. “That’s my princess, always talking to stars and listening to pixies. Never makes a bloody bit of sense.”

“Then maybe you should leave this damned town. In fact, if you had half a brain you wouldn’t be running your mouth where just anyone could hear you and report back.”

Spike spun around, fist pulled back ready to fight. “Oh, it’s you.” Spike rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar. “What do you want whelp?”

“Same thing you want.” Xander said and sat on the stool next to Spike. “I’ll have what he’s having.” He nodded to the Cob’rach and pulled out his own pack of cigarettes, he fished one out and tapped it on the bar.

Spike sneered at Xander. “Yeah? What’s that?”

“Out of this cesspool of a town. I don’t wanna kneel at his exalted bat-face’s feet. I want to hunt and kill and fight and fuck where I want, when I want. I’m tired of all the bullshit. I thought being a vampire was supposed to be fun. But it’s all ‘the plant this’ and ‘the plant that’. We’re vampires. We’re not supposed to start factories; we’re supposed to stalk the night.” Xander tossed back his drink, lit his cigarette, and scanned the room for spies.

“Yeah, not natural that.” Spike agreed.

“No, it’s not.” Xander nodded. “I’ve been in this town since I was born. I want to see the world. Thought being a vampire was the way to go, but this is worse than being _human_.”

“Tell me about it.” Spike grunted, propping both elbows on the bar.

“It’s been three months since Willow sired me and I still haven’t hunted; have to eat what’s in the cages. I want fresh meat.”

“Didn’t mean that literally.” Spike glared and stood, turning to leave.

“Wait!” Xander grabbed Spike’s arm before he could walk away.

Spike arched his brow and glared at the hand on his elbow. Xander jerked his arm away but met Spike’s glare. “I’m just saying, if you leave, take me with you.”

“Yeah?” Spike asked. “Why would I do that?”

“Thought you might like some company. You could show me the world, maybe teach me how to fight so I could kill a Slayer of my own someday.”

“ ‘M not your sire, runt.”

“Who you calling runt, shorty?”

Spike rippled into game face and shoved Xander against the bar. “You may be closer to bat-face in blood but I’ve got a hundred years and two Slayers on you.”

“That’s why I’m asking you to get me outta here.” Xander said, shoving Spike back. He’d been planning for this moment since Spike burst into The Bronze demanding a cure for Drusilla. He had to play this right, it was his one and only chance to get out of Sunnydale and off his knees. “They hate me as much as they hate you.” Spike didn’t look convinced but Xander barreled on. “Look, something’s going down. Darla’s bringing in the Order of Tara-something to take out Luke, and Luke’s making deals with some lawyers to get rid of Darla. I don’t want to be here when the shit hits the fan. Cause then it’ll be Willow and me in their place and I’m not interested in leading prayers at sundown. Even if it means finally getting to hunt.”

“An’ Dru wants to be here when the dollies are broken. Makes sense now.” Spike nodded decisively, not noticing Xander’s sigh of relief. “I’ll tell Dru I’m leavin’ tonight. We’ll leave tomorrow after prayers. Get your kit together and don’t tell a bloody soul, I’ll pick you up outside The Bronze. Black De Soto, 7:30. If you’re so much as one second late I’ll leave without you.” Spike whirled away leaving Xander looking triumphant at the bar.

He turned to the Cob’rach. “That bastard left me with the tab, didn’t he?”

 _Two days later, Los Angeles_

“Not like _that_ you idiot!” Spike yelled and grabbed the back of Xander’s head adjusting it properly. “You’re supposed to keep your bloody mouth over the bite so the blood gets in your mouth, not the alley!”

Xander drank deeply, hiding a smile, and let the corpse fall to the pavement. “But it’s so cool when it sprays all over everything.” The very first time he’d fed he’d only gotten about three swallows--blood had spattered everywhere, dripped down his face, ruined his clothes, and gotten in Darla’s hair. She’d tortured him with holy water for that. But what Spike didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and it was fun letting him think he had to teach him everything.

“Might be cool,” Spike said rolling his eyes, “but you’re wasting good blood. How many times do I have to show you anyway? This is what, seven?” Spike hauled his food closer to his chest and demonstrated yet again. “Like this, runt.” With one arm banded around the girl’s chest he used the other to pull her head to the side exposing her jugular. He bit, sealing his lips around the wound, and drank.

Xander watched appreciatively and bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for Spike to finish his meal. When Spike dropped the corpse and headed out of the alley Xander followed, leaping ahead and then turning around to walk backwards so he could face Spike. “This is great Spike! It’s an all you can eat buffet outside Sunnydale.”

“Yeah, Happy Meals walkin’ around everywhere, but we’re still too close for comfort. Old Heiney has spies all over California. We need to leave, go somewhere else. Brazil’s good this time of year.”

Xander stopped in his tracks confusion marring his features. “Heiney? Who’s Heiney?”

Spike snorted. “Bat-face’s name is Heinrich. Good way to get hot pokers shoved in your side for a month or two, call him Heiney.”

“You did that?” Xander gasped in admiration.

“Not me. Angelus, before he got all soulful.” Spike grinned at the memory and kept walking. “When the pokers were finally pulled out Darla gave him a whalloping they still talk about in Paris.”

“Wow. Bet that was something to see. Hey! Wait up.” Xander jogged after Spike. “Did you say Brazil?”

 _One month later, Brazil_

“Only way to kill a Pargo demon is to drown it.” Spike shouted to Xander as he threw another punch, knocking the Pargo back.

“Then why are we fighting it?” Xander panted as he caught the demon.

“Cause it’s fun!” Spike leapt and delivered a perfect spin-kick to its head. The demon fell unconscious to the bar room floor. “Or it was. Anyone else want a go?” The bar was quiet for a moment and then the patrons turned back to their drinks, ignoring the vampires.

“Looks like that’s it for now, whelp. Let’s go.” Spike said in disgust and headed for the door.

“Now what?”

“Now, we go back to our lair and shag until we pass out.”

“Who’re we gonna ‘shag’? We haven’t picked up anyone all day.” Xander asked confused.

“Plannin’ on shaggin’ you.” Spike said with a leer.

Xander backed off. “Oh no you’re not. That was one of the reason’s I wanted out of Sunnydale. Luke and Heiney always fucking me or making me suck them off.” Xander shuddered. “I hated it, and there’s no way in hell I’m letting you shag me. I’ll be going now. Thanks for everything.”

“Of course you hated it. They didn’t do it for fun, they did it to put you in your place-- beneath them.” Spike said as he grabbed Xander by the arm and dragged him towards their lair.

“Believe me, Spike, when I say there is absolutely no pleasure in fucking or sucking men,” Xander sniped as he tried in vain to free himself from Spike’s grip.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. Angelus had something against lubrication, but I’ve learned a thing or two since then.” Spike slammed Xander against the wall outside their lair and pressed their crotches together. “ ‘Sides, I’ve seen you fuck enough men while you were draining ‘em that you shouldn’t be protesting.”

“That was me fucking them, not the other way around!” Xander quaked at the size of Spike’s erection grinding against him. Xander was sure after being with Spike a week and not having to fend off any advances that he’d managed to hook up with the only purely heterosexual vampire in the world. Spike hunted women, fucked women, and leered at women. Not men. “Why me? Why now?”

“You seen anythin’ worth shagging since we left Rio?” Spike licked Xander’s throat, sucking at the pulse point, and moaned in appreciation of his spicy taste. “Only thing hot enough for me to stick it in ‘round here is you. You’re a pretty boy. All dark eyes and broad shoulders.” Spike shifted into game face and dragged his fangs along Xander’s throat. “Thought you wanted me to teach you the joys of bein’ a vampire.” He smiled through his fangs at Xander’s reluctant moan. “One of the best parts is shagging. S’what I do best, even better at shaggin’ than I am at fightin’.”

Xander gasped. “No! No way!” There really was no way Spike could be better at shagging than he was at fighting, he’d killed two slayers and kicked the ass of every demon that had even looked at them wrong since leaving California. Not to mention, he’d taught Xander plenty of moves he’d never seen even Luke use.

“Yes way. Inside. Now.” Spike commanded, laughing as Xander scurried into their lair.

“All right,” Xander said as he stripped. “I’m willing to give this a shot but just one shot. And if I don’t like it, we’re never doing it again.” It wasn’t like Spike was hard to look at; all sharp angles and long, lean lines. He definitely was the best looking thing since Rio, maybe even since Costa Rica.

“Oh, you’ll like it,” Spike said tossing his duster to the floor. “I promise.”

“I better.” He plopped down on the bed and lay back watching as Spike toed off his boots when inspiration struck. “And you’re gonna let me fuck you too.” That was something Xander could get behind, pun intended.

Spike arched both eyebrows and stripped. “Well, yeah, after I teach you what’s what. Only fair we take turns.” He fished a bottle of lube out of his duster pocket and grinned. “But only if you like it, of course.”

“You’ve been planning this!” Xander accused, pointing at the lube.

“Well, yeah.” Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth and panther crawled up the bed until he was straddling Xander’s thighs. “Now shut your bloody gob and kiss me.”

Xander opened his mouth to protest but was silenced as Spike’s tongue met his. He thought about resisting for an entire second before deciding to go with it. It wasn’t a gentle kiss but he had to admit, it felt good; and when Spike’s fangs dropped and cut his lip, the taste of his own blood made him whimper. Fangs dropped, the not gentle kiss turned ferocious. Blood dripped from both their mouths when Spike finally pulled away.

Spike slid down Xander’s body until he was eye level with his cock. He sucked Xander down, nose meeting pubic hair. Spike blew him until Xander was fully erect and writhing beneath him. Not stopping the best blow job the other vampire had ever had, Spike grabbed the bottle of lube, flipped open the cap, and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He slathered the lube around Xander’s entrance and worked in one finger, then another. By the time he started scissoring his fingers he was grinning around a mouth full of cock as Xander thrashed beneath him.

Spike ran his fingernails over Xander’s joy spot and pulled back to watch him roar in delight. He tapped the bundle of nerves twice and laughed as he roared again. “That’s it pet, you’re gonna bloody love this.” He withdrew his fingers and laughed when Xander whimpered in protest. “Roll over love. Get on your hands and knees.”

When Xander was in position, Spike ran one hand down his back admiring the view, then he lined up and pushed all the way in. “That hurt?”

“Stings.” Xander panted out, wincing at the intrusion. But it wasn’t too bad. Better than what he’d experienced before, but definitely not something he’d do again.

Spike pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside. He re-angled his hips and pushed back in, dragging his cock over Xander’s prostate the entire way. “How ‘bout now?”

Xander hissed in pleasure as sparks flew behind his eyes. “Fuck!” As long as Spike kept hitting whatever it was he’d just hit, Xander decided then and there he’d let Spike fuck him whenever, wherever.

“ ‘S’what I thought.” Spike chuckled. He draped himself over Xander’s back setting a slow pace, paying attention to the angle, making sure he hit the sweet spot with every stroke. Within minutes Xander was meeting his thrusts, moaning with each stroke, gasping for breath he didn’t have.

“Come on, Spike. Harder.” Xander begged, desperate for more. This was better than blood and smokes and fighting and killing and sinking into Willow for the first time. If only Spike would go just little harder, he could come and be the happiest vampire in Brazil. Or all of South America. Or hell why stop there? The happiest vampire in all the world if only Spike would give him _more_.

“You sure?” Spike asked as he swiveled his hips and pulled almost all of the way out.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Come on,” Xander pushed back and whined. What did it take to convince him? “Fuck me.”

“Thought you didn’t like this.” Spike rubbed his thumbs along the ring of muscle squeezing his cock, pressing the tips of each thumb inside gently until they slid all the way in alongside his cock, stretching Xander wide open.

“Yeah, well I was an idiot. Pretty much known for that you know.” Xander snapped as he pushed back desperate for more. “Please. Spike. Please!” He begged.

“Yeah, pet, beg me.” Spike’s thumbs came out with a pop and he grabbed Xander’s hips with both hands. He set a brutal pace, Xander matching him thrust for thrust, crying out as Spike’s words and cock brought him to the edge. “You’re not gonna be able to stand it now ‘less I’m fucking you. You’ll be begging me morning and night for my cock. I might give it to you pet, but I’ll make you work for it. Make you suck me off till I can’t come any more and that’s when I’ll give it to you. I’ll fill you up so hard and so deep and so fast you won’t know what hit you. I won’t be able to come for hours like that, but you will. You’ll come and you’ll scream, and you’ll beg me for bloody more. I’ll fuck you until there’s nothing left for you to come and that’s when I’ll finish. Make you lick me clean. Then we’ll go hunt, start some bar fights, and then do it all over again. Come on now pet, let me hear you scream.” Spike reached around Xander and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Spike!” Xander screamed as his orgasm slammed through him. His body pulsed and throbbed and he knew that _this_ was what being a vampire was all about. Mind blowing pleasure and aching pain all rolled into one sweet, wicked package. His arms collapsed beneath his weight and then his thighs gave out and still Spike fucked him, he tried to push back and participate but he couldn’t. Spike had him pinned to the bed and he couldn’t move, not even an inch. Spike fucked him hard and fast for an eternity before he sank his fangs into Xander’s shoulder and came deep inside him.

Spike suckled at the bite until the blood stopped flowing then pulled out with a groan and rolled over to lay beside Xander’s still shaking body. He fumbled on the bedside table for his smokes and lit two, handing one to Xander and keeping one for himself. He smoked half of it before smirking at Xander. “So, think you’ll want to do that again?”

“How about when we finish our smokes?”


End file.
